There has hitherto been known a hybrid drive device of this type (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, a friction engagement element (torque limiter) of fixed transfer torque is provided between an input shaft and an output shaft. The torque limiter functions to protect various portions of a drive transfer mechanism of the hybrid drive device from excessively large torque by slipping when torque that is equal to or more than predetermined torque (upper-limit torque) is transferred to the drive transfer mechanism so that torque that is equal to or more than the predetermined torque is not transferred to the various portions of the drive transfer mechanism.